SilverNight, l'Elfe qui ne savait se définir
by Linow
Summary: Découverte d'Azeroth et de l'Outreterre à travers les yeux naïfs d'une jeune Draenei, obligé de devenir membre de la Horde...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je tiens à signaler que seul le personnage de SilverNight (ou Aishuu) est ma propre création. Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de World of Warcraft, donc à la boite Blizzard (merci à eux pour ce super jeu - ). Ceci est le background que j'utilise pour rp sur mon tit serveur privé adoré (dont je salue tous les joueurs qui sauront me reconnaître mais ça m'étonnerais vv ). Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Du sang... Doucement, s'écoulant goutte après goutte... Le sol se teinta petit en petit, l'herbe verte devint vermillon... Un cri, ou plutôt un horrible hurlement à crever les tympans... L'hideuse créature tomba à terre et, dans un soubresaut, essaya de me lancer un sort. Une énorme main dévia le maléfice et porta le coup mortel à cet être qui refusait la mort qui s'imposait pourtant à lui.

- Merci Phan. Encore une fois, tu m'évites de nombreuses blessures.

Le démon couleur de nuit grogna de sa voix d'outre-tombes qu'il serait toujours à mon service. Je jeta un dernier regard vers ma dernière victime et la dépouilla du peu de ressources de valeur que ce genre de créature gardait sur elle. Quelle pitoyable peuple que celui des séléniens de la Voile Reskk... Tout les jours en fin de journée je venais massacrer quelques uns de ses membres, histoire de me détendre après une bonne série de combats réalisés dans l'intérêt de diverses factions dont je ne connaissais même pas les opinions, ni même les conséquences que ces tueries auraient. Je me battais parce que j'ai été éduquée comme ça... La guerre pour la guerre, le sang pour le sang, les raisons importent peu, tout être est fait pour mourir un jour, autant que ce soit de par notre main... Conditionnement stupide où nous sommes tous soumis dès notre naissance. Et évidemment je m'y suis soumise, comme tout le monde.

Je m'assis près de la rive du lac Sylmir. L'heure tardive s'annonçait avec un soleil se couchant sur l'horizon. Un moment de tranquillité, tellement rare... Des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, des moments que je croyais totalement effacés...


	2. Chapter 1 : La mémoire d'une Draenei

- Maman ! Regarde ces jolies fleurs que je t'ai cueillies ! T'as vu comme elles sont belles ? Elles sont juste pour toi !

Elle me sourit, de son sourire faible et habituel. Depuis que mon père était parti se battre sous les ordres de Thrall, elle avait toujours ce même sourire. Malgré tout mes efforts pour lui redonner espoir et joie de vivre, rien n'y faisait. Elle prit mes fleurs et les mit dans un vase avec un peu d'eau claire. Après un grand silence, j'entendis enfin le son de sa voix, légérement enrouée.

- Aishuu ? Tu le sais, ton père est parti servir Thrall.

- Oui, Maman, bien sur que je le sais ! Même qu'il nous rapportera une médaille en rentrant ! Il me l'a dit !

Toujours son faible sourire... Elle posa sa main sur ma tête et me regarda, une larme semblant perler au coin de son oeil.

- Ton père... Il ne reviendra pas...

- Mais si bien sur ! Il me l'a promis ! C'est une promesse Maman !

- Tu sais, parfois, des promesses ne peuvent se tenir... notamment celle qu'il t'a faite... Ton père... est mort au combat... Un combat en Outre-Terre...

- Papa ne peut pas mourir ! Il a une armure, une épée ! Il peux tuer tout ce qu'il veux !

- Ecoute ma petite Aishuu, la vie n'est pas comme tu le penses... Si ton père est mort, c'est justement parce qu'il a servi Thrall... En tant que Draenei, nous nous devons de suivre les ordres de l'Alliance. Or Thrall dirige la Horde...

- Maman, pourquoi on a trahi l'Alliance ? Elle est méchante ?

- La horde est la seule à avoir perçu le véritable danger qui nous guette. C'est pourquoi ton père est parti servir sous les ordres de Thrall. Mais l'Alliance ne l'a pas bien vu et a envoyé un assassin pour le tuer alors qu'il était en Outre-Terre.- Tu es en âge pour comprendre maintenant, c'est pour cela que je t'ai parlé ainsi. Je veux que tu ailles suivre un entraînement auprès de la Horde. Ils te formeront pour servir sous leurs ordres et leur formation est bien meilleure que celle que tu ferais en restant dans l'Alliance.

- Maman ! Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi !

- Je resterais toujours là, dans ton coeur, tant que tu penseras encore à moi. Prend donc cette dague et cette orbe. Equipe l'orbe dès que tu arriveras en territoire hordeux, elle te permettra de passer inapperçue. Garde-la toujours sur toi, c'est ce qui te sauveras la vie dans bien des cas.

Un voyage, un très long et épuisant voyage... Je me rappelle de Sombrerivage, puis d'Orneval... De grands espaces boisés... Je courrais, j'avais peur, très peur... Un hurlement dans la nuit... Simple loup...Jusqu'au jour où j'apperçus la poussière des Tarides... "Quand tu verras une immense étendue de sable sous un soleil de braise à l'horizon, saisis ton orbe et ne l'enlève plus jamais." Je pris donc l'orbe de mon sac et la serra fort, puis continua d'avancer vers des créatures que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Elles étaient vertes, en armure et se mirent sur le qui-vive dès qu'elles m'apperçurent. J'avais cru que s'en était fini pour moi... Je ferma les yeux et continua de marcher, toujours droit devant moi. J'attendais le coup, voir même les coups mais rien. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis les créatures me sourire et me laisser passer tranquillement. J'avais donc réussi à franchir la frontière du territoire de la Horde...


	3. Chapter 2 : La vie chez les Orcs

_Chapitre 2 : La vie chez les Orcs_

La poussière de l'endroit m'irritait et me salissait. Je voulus me laver et me rafraichir un peu. Je me mis donc à chercher un point d'eau. Lorsque j'apperçus les palmiers d'une oasis, j'avais cru enfin trouver mais je m'arrêta quand je vis que des créatures à l'air hostile habitaient ici. Elles avaient des bustes humains et le reste du corps d'un cheval et s'amusaient à créer des nuages orageux au-dessus de leur tête. Je profita de leur inattention pour m'approcher du point d'eau. Je bus comme jamais je n'avais bu. Enfin abreuvée, je voulus m'ôter la poussière qui me recouvrait. Je me pencha sur la surface de l'eau et hurla. Je releva la tête et m'apperçus que j'avais alerté les créatures. Je m'enfuis, le plus vite que je pus, et ne m'arrêta que lorsque je me sentis en sureté. Je m'étais effrayée moi-même : je n'étais plus moi-même. Le reflet que j'avais vu dans l'eau ne pouvait être moi. Je n'avais plus ma peau bleutée, mes cornes dressées sur ma tête. Les remplacaient une peau pâle, de longues oreilles pointues percées chacune de trois boucles d'oreilles à leur extrémité, des yeux verdâtres et des cheveux aussi foncés que la nuit. J'étais devenue plus petite, plus fine. C'est alors que je compris le pouvoir cette orbe. J'allais devoir vivre dans ce corps, ce corps qui était le mien et, pourtant, m'apparaissait comme étranger. Je n'avais pas fait attention que je courrait avec des pieds et non plus avec des sabots, que ma queue ne battait plus l'air derrière moi au moindre mouvement. Il allait falloir s'y faire...

Et je m'y suis faite... Je vis aujourd'hui dans ce corps qui m'est devenu familier, avec lequel je marche, je cours, je maudit, je torture, je tue.

Un papillon voleta devant mon regard et me replongea dans mes souvenirs...

Un papillon qui voletait... Des bâtiments hauts et colorés... Un soleil radieux et de la poussière et du sable partout, suivant le gré du vent ... J'étais enfin arrivée au but de mon voyage. "Demande ton chemin pour atteindre la puissante cité de Thrall, Orgrimmar. Le reste, ce sont tes choix qui décideront de ton avenir. N'en veux pas à l'Alliance pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu combattras peut-être un jour avec elle. Bonne chance ma fille. Je te souhaite de vivre heureuse."

C'est donc ici que débutera ma formation. Mais deux questions m'interpelèrent : quelle formation choisir ? A qui devrais-je m'adresser pour la débuter ? Je me souvins alors que mon père m'avait dit qu'il avait suivi une formation de guerrier étant jeune.

Je pénétra dans cette immense cité. Des Orcs en armure gardaient le passage, disposés de part et d'autre des rues. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela des rues... Tortueuses, descendant puis remontant, on pouvait dire que cette ville ne souffrait pas d'un plan régulier... Je m'approcher d'un garde et lui demanda :

- Euh... Excusez-moi... On m'a dit que je pouvais devenir guerrière ici. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Allez voir le maître des guerriers, Grezz Ragepoing, dans le Hall des braves, situé dans la Vallée de l'Honneur. Mais faites attention à vous dans La Herse, des gens mal attentionnés pourraient vous aborder...Et si vous pouviez lui glisser un petit moi sur moi, ce serait gentil...

Il me montra la direction à suivre, je le remercia et partit. Lorsque je rentra dans le quartier qui devait être La Herse, je m'apperçus que la lumière, pourtant très présente dans cette région, ne filtrait que très peu à travers les larges voiles tendus entre les toits. Je serra la poignée de la dague accrochée à mon côté et marcha, tranquillement, essayant de camoufler la peur qui me saisissait. Très peu de gardes dans cet endroit... Des odeurs horribles qui prenaient la tête, difficiles à identifier... Les quelques torches bordant la rue ne rassuraient pas non plus, créant de longues ombres sur les murs des maisons...

- Hé bien, mignonne ! Tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je me retourna vers la voix qui venait de m'interpeler et découvrit un elfe, à moitié ivre vu la démarche qu'il prenait pour s'avancer vers moi.

- Non je sais où je vais merci.

- Allez, viens je vais te montrer un coin secret. Y a que moi qui le connais.

D'instinct, je savais qu'il vallait mieux éviter de le suivre. Je me détourna de lui et continua mon chemin, lorsque je me sentis retenue par le poignet.

- Allez viens. Tu ne crains rien avec moi, je te protègerais des vilains qui rodent.

Il s'était rapproché assez près pour que je sente son haleine d'ivrogne. Ecoeurée, j'essaya de retirer mon bras de son étreinte mais il résita et tint bon.

- Lâchez moi ! Vous me faîtes mal ! Arrêtez !

Il ne voulait pas céder. Plus je me débattais, plus il resserrer sa prise et m'attirait vers lui. Son corps puant l'alcool et la sueur se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'allais en avoir la nausée lorsque ma main libre se posa sur la garde de ma dague. Je le regarda, pleine d'horreur mais aussi de rage.

- Lâchez moi ou vous allez le regretter !

- Toi ? Tu penses que tu vas réussir à me faire mal ?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, dévoilant ses dents à moitiés gatées. Je saisis ma dague, la retira de son fourreau et la lui planta dans la jambe. Il hurla de douleur, me relâcha et crispa ses mains sur sa plaie. Je profita de ce moment pour m'enfuir, attendant derrière moi les insultes qu'il proférait.

Je rigola intérieurement. C'était la première fois que je blessais quelqu'un... Maintenant, je ne comptais même plus le nombre de blessés, graves ou légers, voir même de morts que je faisais tout les jours. J'utilisais toujours la même dague. Sans le savoir au début, cette lame était une arme redoutable, d'une précision et d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Je la sortis de son fourreau accroché à ma ceinture. Sa lame brillait d'un éclat verdâtre devenant parfois bleuté. Les runes à sa surface s'animaient parfois, selon l'émotion que je ressentais au combat. Enfin, est-ce que je ressentais encore quelque chose à tuer un être ?

J'atteignis enfin ce qui, je le supposais par sa taille, le Hall des Braves. L'endroit était immense et y régnait une atmosphère lourde. Des voix parlaient à l'intérieur, de plans de bataille apparemment. Je m'avança, doucement. Lorsqu'ils m'apperçurent, le silence se fit dans la salle. J'étais gênée, mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi, on m'a dit de venir ici pour m'adresser un à certain Grezz Ragepoing. C'est pour devenir guerrière.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire tonitruant. Je rougis, encore plus gênée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on nous ramène pas de nos jours...

- Tu vas encore devoir faire des miracles Grezz, mais là, je doute de tes compétences ...

L'Orc auquel ils s'adressaient tous écrasa du doigt la larme qui coulait sur son visage. Ils pleuraient tous de rire. Il vint vers moi, dans son armure imposante et commença à me parler sur un ton de rustre.

- Alors comme ça, toit, petite créature elfique, tu voudrais devenir une guerrière ? Tu sais le poids que pèse une épée ? Et une bonne armure en plaque forgée par un bon forgeron ? Un bouclier bien massif ? Tu penses pouvoir te mouvoir avec tout cela sur ton dos ?

- Et bien...

- Tu penses que, frêle comme tu es, tu arriveras à suivre le rythme des combats imposé ?

- Je...

- Tu penses que tu sauras trouver la faille dans l'armure de ton adversaire pour l'exploiter à tes fins ?

- J'aimerais juste ...

- Tu penses que tu sauras choisir entre une épée à deux mains et une bonne hache ?

- ...

- Tu penses que tu sauras faire la différence entre un forgeron nain et un humain ?

- Non ! Je ne pense pas !

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots. Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses questions stupides. Je me rendis compte que tout les Orcs de la salle s'étaient remis à rire et cela m'énerva d'autant plus.

- Bien ! Tu viens de comprendre le premier principe de mes cours !

Je le regarda, complètement stupéfaite. Quel était donc cet étrange professeur qui semblait prôner pour la non-réflexion ?

- Bon, comme tu me sembles déterminée, je vais donc t'aider dans ta voie.

Il rigola, de son rire gargantuesque. Je me demanda vraiment comment un tel être pouvait être un maître pour les guerriers...

- Pour débuter ta formation, je vais t'écrire une lettre de recommandation pour un de mes collègues. Il te formera du mieux que tu pourras.

Je me saisis de la lettre qu'il me tendit.

- Il se situe dans la Vallée des Epreuves, au fin fond de Durotar. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher : la région est hostile la nuit pour des fillettes comme toi.

Je me dépêcha de sortir de ce bâtiment, leur rire bestial raisonnant derrière mon dos. J'espérais bien ne plus jamais avoir affaire à des personnes aussi grossières. Je ne connaissais que mal ce peuple d'Orcs mais le peu que j'avais vu m'avait montré qu'ils ne possédaient pas le raffinement qu'il y avait chez les Draeneis...

Je courrus le plus vite possible afin d'atteindre ma destination. Après m'être arrêtée plusieurs fois pour demander mon chemin et me désaltérer, j'arriva dans la vallée à la nuit tombante. Plusieurs Orcs étaient ici. Je m'avança vers celui qui devait être Frang, son "collègue", au vue de l'armure qu'il portait.

- Hum...Excusez-moi... Je crois que c'est à vous que je dois remettre cette enveloppe.

Assez étonne, il me la prit des mains et la parcourut rapidement des yeux, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Il y a un problème avec cette lettre ?

- Non, non,absolument aucun, me répondit-il en essayant de s'arrêter de pouffer de rire. C'est juste étonnant de recevoir des nouvelles de cette vieille crapule de Grezz.

- Est-ce bien ici que je pourrais devenir guerrière ?

- Oui, mais repose-toi pour l'instant. On démarre l'exercice demain dès l'aube.

C'était ma première nuit à la belle étoile sur le sol hordeux. Ma région et ma mère me manquaient déjà. Une étoile apparut dans le ciel...

Une étoile au-dessus de ma tête et des reliefs alentours...Un grondement sourd brisa le silence nocturne.

- Oui, je sais Phan... Ce sont de vieux souvenirs... Mais tu lis très bien dans mes pensées... Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie mes origines... Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vivre sans... Tout oublier... Ne plus me souvenir de ces affreux moments...

L'entraînement de guerrier n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais... Toute la journée durant, Frang me faisait porter des bûches de bois d'un village à l'autre, sans même me préciser les raisons d'un tel transport. Je livrais mes bûches au village de Sen'Jin où les habitants trollesques me remerciaient par un poisson ou un bout de tissu. Le soleil tapait fort, à toute heure du jour mais le pouvoir de l'orbe était tel que ma peau ne changeait nullement pas de couleur. Une longue semaine passa, sans le moindre exercice à l'épée, ni même de cours concernant les techniques, les stratégies ou encore sur le choix des armes. Je finis par me poser la question sur le but de ces chargements.

- Maître Frang ? Je peux vous poser une question, s'il vous plaît ?

L'Orc ouvrit un oeil, se réveillant à moitié et me regarda.

- J'aimerais savoir à quoi sert toutes ces manoeuvres que vous me faîtes effectuer toute la journée.

- Hum... A te forger le caractère d'un guerrier...

Pensive sur ces dernières paroles, je repartis livrer mes bûches. Me forger le caractère d'un guerrier ? Plus j'y réflechissais et plus je trouvais sa raison stupide. Il y avait un détail que je voulais vérifier...

Une fois la nuit tombée, je m'aventura jusque dans l'Antre, caverne où tout les Orcs de la vallée allaient dormir. J'avais de la chance, Frang dormait peu loin de l'entrée. Je m'approcha doucement, faisant bien attention de ne faire rouler aucune pierre. Une fois suffisamment proche de lui, je la vis : la lettre était là, accrochée à sa ceinture. J'avança ma main, tremblante, saisis l'enveloppe et sortit de la caverne, aussi silencieuse que ce que j'avais fait pour venir. A la lueur de la Lune, je l'ouvris, les mains moites. Etait-ce correct de lire un courrier qui ne nous est pas adressé ? Ce n'était plus le moment de douter. Je sortis le parchemin et commença à le lire...A la fin de ma lecture, je me sentis complétement désorientée.

"_Mon vieux Frang,_

_Le temps des campagnes en Outre-Terre avec toi me semble assez lointain [...]. La fillette qui vient de te donner cette lettre n'est surement pas prête pour devenir une guerrière mais sa détermination m'énerve. J'ai eu beau essayé de l'écoeurer, elle souhaite toujours démarrer sa formation. Fais-lui faire des tâches qui la décourageront de cette voie, elle ne sera jamais une bonne guerrière pour la Horde.[...]_

_Que la Horde triomphe de l'Alliance,_

_Grezz Ragepoing"_

J'enrageais intérieurement d'avoir été aussi naïve. J'aurais dû mieux interpréter leurs éclats de rire. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner déjà. Je devais me battre, montrer ma vraie valeur, leur montrer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas su voir en moi.

Le lendemain, en amenant mes bûches de bois au village, j'eut l'idée qui allais me permettre de l'entraîner sans avoir à demander quoique ce soit à Frang. Une fois revenue à la Vallée des Epreuves, je commença à attaquer toutes les créatures que je croisais. Scorpides et sangliers, tous devinrent mes cibles d'entrainement. En quelques jours, je réalisa le plus gros massacre que cette région ait connu depuis bien longtemps. Je voyais Frang me regarder du coin de l'oeil, allongé à l'ombre, mi-amusé et mi-étonné. Chaque jour je me dépêchais de livrer mes bûches pour retourner m'entraîner. Je baignais dans le sang jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne trop faible pour réussir à distinguer un cactus d'une créature. Plus je tuais, plus il me semblait facile de déjouer leur défense et de leur donner le coup mortel de plus en plus aisément.

Un jour, Frang se leva et vint me voir alors que j'achevais le vingtième scorpide en moins d'une heure.

- Tu sais, je crois que nous nous sommes trompés sur ton compte. Tu n'es peut-être pas si nulle que ça... Néanmoins, tu n'es qu'une Elfe de sang et une Elfe de sang ne peut pas devenir une guerrière. C'est contre votre nature. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais tu ne peux pas rester ici pour suivre cette voie-là... Désolé petite Elfe.

J'étais désorientée, je ne savais plus que faire. J'avais choisi cette formation parce que mon père m'en avait parlé, je ne savais rien des autres choix possibles. Perdue, je me mis à errer, cherchant une solution pour mon avenir...

C'était mon premier échec et ne serait pas le dernier. Quand j'y repense maintenant, j'étais peut-être destinée à subir ces échecs... Comme punition pour avoir trahi l'Alliance sans doute...Ou alors pour être née... Naître dans un monde aussi rempli de violences n'était-il pas déjà une malédiction en soi ? En tuant nonchalament toutes les créatures que je croisais, ne les envoyais-je pas dans un monde meilleur, un monde où la violence n'existe pas ? La surface du lac me renvoyait mon reflet, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, sans doute dû à la pleine Lune qui se levait, triomphante. Un spectre... Je n'étais plus que ça... Un spectre juste bon à ôter la vie aux plus faibles... Depuis que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre qui errait, maudissant tout sur son passage...


	4. Chapter 3 : Le feu d'Undercity

_Chapitre 3 : Le feu d'Undercity_

Le zeppelin arrivait enfin à son but, une tour qui se distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité environnante. Après quelques jours d'errance que n'avaient troublé que quelques combats contre des créatures agressives, j'étais tombé sur une tour presque aussi haute que les reliefs de la zone. D'étranges petites créatures vertes aux oreilles pointues m'indiquèrent qu'un de leur vaisseau n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour repartir en direction d'Undercity, situé sur l'autre continent. Ne sachant où aller, je m'étais embarquée dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me guider sur la voie que je pourrais suivre. Une pluie s'abattit dès le zeppelin arriva en approche de la tour. Je me retins de hurler d'horreur lorsque j'arrivai en bas de la tour. Deux êtres, si on pouvait appeler cela des êtres, semblaient garder le pied du bâtiment. Ils étaient constitués de bouts de chair et d'organes cousus ensemble. Il émanaient d'eux une odeur putride de chair en décomposition et des sortes de grognements assez bestiaux. C'est alors que j'eus le signe que j'attendais. Je vis un être, presque aussi dégoûtant que ceux qui gardaient la tour, se tenir à une trentaine de mètres d'une créature à l'air assez hostile. Je vis ses mains s'embrasaient puis la créature tomber à terre, morte et encore fumante. Elle avait été complétement incinérée, le temps d'un battement de cils.

Je m'avança vers lui et lui demanda, assez gênée :  
- Pourrais-je savoir quelle type de formation vous avez suivi pour acquérir une telle puissance ?  
Visiblement heureux de s'être fait remarquer, il me répondit de sa voix d'outre-tombes :  
- J'ai suivi la meilleure formation possible ! Je suis devenu mage grâce à l'enseignement de l'illustre Kaelystia Porte-haine. Tu devrais aller la voir. Je suis sur qu'elle acceptera de t'enseigner les bases de la magie ! Tu verras, il n'y a rien de mieux que de lancer des sorts aussi destructeurs ! Les guerriers ne sont rien à côté de la puissance que nous pouvons déployer. Si tu décides de suivre la même voie que la mienne, entre dans notre cité que tu peux voir là et rend-toi dans le quartier de la Magie. N'hésite pas à demander ton chemin aux gardes. Ils sont peut-être moches mais ils sont très sympathiques et serviables.

Je me dirigea dans la ville qui m'avait été indiquée. A la place d'une ville, la porte principale débouchait sur une cours à ciel ouvert. Plusieurs fantômes semblaient se promener là. En continuant ma marche, j'atteignis une cours à ciel fermé puis une deuxième. De là partaient trois couloirs conduisant chacun à des ascenseurs gardés par les mêmes créatures que celles en bas de la tour du zeppelin. Je pris un ascenseur qui m'amena dans les entrailles de la terre. Un couloir de quelques mètres puis je découvris ce qu'était Undercity. Une très forte odeur de putréfaction me prit les narines. En bas, de nombreux spectres, mort-vivants et les créatures recousues allaient et venaient, discutaient entre eux. Une chauve-souris remua ses ailes dans un coin. Je descendis jusqu'en bas, empruntant les chemins de pierre qui surplombaient une sorte de rivière visqueuse et verdâtre.  
- S'il vous plait, où puis-je trouvé le quartier de la Magie ? C'est pour voir Kaelystia Porte-haine.  
- Cherchez dans la bâtiment effrayant en forme de crâne. Elle se trouve à l'intérieur. Attention à ne pas tomber en chemin.

Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que ces amas de chair pouvaient garder convenablement la ville. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bâtiment, je me demanda si je faisais bien de rentrer là dedans. Le crâne sur le devant du bâtiment était tellement grand qu'il me fit naître des frissons dans la dos. Tout ici était du même goût, chaque parcelle parcelle de pierre des murs étaient décorée par des gravures macabres. J'entrai dans la bâtiment par une des entrées latérales et arriva dans une pièce assez petite, aussi bien décorée que l'extérieur. Plusieurs mort-vivants discutaient entre eux et une sorte de spectre féminin restait à leurs côtés.  
- Je veux devenir mage et on m'a conseillé de m'adresser à Kaelystia Porte-haine. Est-elle ici ?  
Tout les mort-vivants se retournèrent vers moi puis pointèrent de leur doigt squelettique le spectre. Je m'agenouillai devant elle.  
- J'ai vu la puissance redoutable des mages et j'aimerais de tout cœur faire parti de leurs rangs pour pouvoir servir fidèlement la Horde.  
Tous me regardèrent de leur regard vide. Kaelystia sortit de la salle. Je la suivis, gardant une distance de sécurité entre elle et moi. Elle s'arrêta près du bâtiment. Des démons étaient réunis là, sur un cercle de pierre entouré du même liquide vert que celui des canaux. Elle leva la main et l'espèce de cheval assez étrange s'écroula, raide mort. Je m'approcha de son cadavre et m'aperçus qu'il était mort à cause d'un très grand froid. Je posa ma main sur son corps et m'aperçus qu'il ne dégageait plus aucune chaleur mais une fraîcheur anormale. Je regarda Kaelystia et me demanda pourquoi elle venait de commettre un tel meurtre. Elle s'éloigna, je la suivis.  
- Tu vois, ces êtres étaient destinés à être tués de toute façon. Ce sont des démons asservis qui mourront pour notre cause en combat. Comme tu as pu le voir, un mage ne peut pas que brûler ses victimes. Un mage contrôle tout un tas de puissances qui peuvent se révéler mortelles dans de nombreux cas. C'est une puissance qu'il faut utiliser à bon escient. Tu dis vouloir servir la Horde mais sais-tu réellement les massacres qu'elle fait tout les jours ? Tu dis vouloir devenir mage mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'agisse une voie pour toi ?

Ses questions me mirent un doute. Devrais-je me remettre en question ou devrais-je suivre la conviction qui m'avait guidé jusqu'ici ? Au fond de moi, je voulais suivre cette formation, découvrir et maîtriser la magie, mais ma raison me disait l'inverse. Après quelques instants, je me dis que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. De toute façon, n'étais-je pas loin de tout ce qui me tenait à cœur ? Ma mère, mon village, mes amis Draeneis... Je les avais déjà abandonner alors autant continuer.

- Je veux devenir mage,et, même si je devais commettre des meurtres sans nom, je veux servir la Horde.  
- Alors d'abord je vais t'apprendre quelques chose. La base même de toute magie, de toute incantation. Chaque être possède en lui une énergie, c'est cette énergie qui lui permet de lancer des sorts. Elle est appelée mana et plus tu t'entraineras, plus la quantité maximale que tu auras en toi augmentera aussi. Pour débuter une incantation, tu dois canalisé l'énergie qui est en toi et te concentrer sur les effets que tu veux donner à ton incantation. Viens, je vais te faire essayer quelque chose.

Nous longeâmes les canaux, passâmes devant un bâtiment qui rappelait celui des mages à cause des crânes qui en ornaient les portes. Des gardes étaient postés de le long de notre chemin. Nous arrivâmes jusque dans un quartier où régnaient de fortes odeurs qui m'étaient inconnues et des bruits d'alambics résonnaient à mes oreilles. Après un long couloir, une salle, très grande et surtout remplie de bouts de chair accrochés au mur par des crochets. Sur une table, ces mêmes bouts de chair étaient ajustés de telle façon qu'ils donnèrent l'impression qu'un garde y était dessus. C'était donc ici qu'ils "fabriquer" leur armée.  
- Maître Faranell, puis-je vous emprunter quelques uns de vos cobayes pour une débutante ?  
- N'hésitez pas Kaelystia ! Je devrais recevoir un nouvel arrivage dans peu de temps.  
Elle m'amena dans une autre salle, plus petite et contenant trois cages, dont deux enfermaient des animaux mais aussi des humains et des nains.  
- Voici sur quoi tu vas t'exercer. Je vais t'apprendre un sort de feu basique. Tu vois le lapin là ? Tu vas le tuer.  
Je regarda cet être qui venait d'être désigné pour mourir de mes mains. Ses yeux paisibles me regardaient, il ne se doutait de rien. Une vague de pitié me saisit.  
- Tu hésites ? Tuer un lapin te serait-il impossible ? Si tu n'es pas capable de tuer une simple bestiole comme celle-ci, comment veux-tu servir la barbarie de la Horde ?  
- Apprenez-moi ce sort.

C'était par ces mots que je venais de sombrer dans une dimension tout autre que celle que ma mère avait du espérer pour moi. Mon avenir prenait une tout autre direction à partir de ce moment-là. L'apprentissage de ces sorts me fit découvrir une facette de moi que j'ignorais auparavant.  
- Tu sais Phan, c'est un peu grâce à ça que je suis devenue démoniste...

Dans les jours qui suivirent ce premier meurtre, j'en commis des dizaines d'autres. Ne tuant pour l'instant uniquement les bêtes que l'on me présentait, je prenais un certain plaisir à les voir se consumer, malgré la douleur des brûlures que me créaient chacun des sorts que je lançais. Les apothicaires de la grande salle d'à-côté venaient jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, entre deux de leurs expériences. Maître Faranell avait été obligé de payer un chasseur pour renouveler mon stock de victimes. Kaelystia venait une à deux fois par jour pour observer mes progrès et m'enseignait parfois des techniques qui se révélaient de plus en plus redoutables. Je privilégiais surtout les sorts de feu, appréciant l'odeur que les corps en train de brûler dégageait.  
- Je crois que tu t'es suffisamment entraînée sur ces bestioles. Nous allons passer au grade supérieur... Tu pourras certes t'exercer un peu moins mais je crois que c'est ce qui t'apportera le plus. Tu vas tuer des membres de l'Alliance...

Je regarda les humains et les nains captifs de la pièce d'un autre œil. C'étaient mes anciens alliés. Si j'ôtais l'orbe, je redeviendrais membre de l'Alliance. Je le voyais bien qu'ils avaient compris ce que Kaelystia venait de dire. Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils sentaient la mort se dégageant de mon corps si jeune. Ils n'osaient m'implorer, ils avaient leur orgueil. Quand je me prépara à lancer mon sort, les flammes dans mes mains effrayèrent une humaine qui se mit à sangloter. Je m'arrêta pendant un instant et la regarda. Elle devait avoir un mari, voir mes des enfants. Peut-être l'attendaient-ils, peut-être étaient-ils morts... Je vis alors Kaelystia esquisser un début de sourire sur ses lèvres spectrales. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je les épargne, prouvant ainsi que je ne pourrais jamais servir la Horde. C'est à ce moment-là que la boule de feu jaillit de mes mains en direction de l'humaine. Elle poussa un cri horrible et perçant, tellement aigu qu'il aurait briser du verre s'il y en avait eu dans la pièce. Elle brûlait mais vivait toujours. J'augmentai le brasier en lançant un trait enflammé. Elle tomba, morte, mais se consumant toujours. Les prisonniers reculèrent du corps, effrayés. Les bêtes hurlaient, glapissaient. Je venais de tuer un être doué d'intelligence, qui plus est un ancien allié. Tuer une bête ne m'avait rien fait mais tuer cette femme m'avait fait un choc. J'avais une vie sur la conscience. Mais en quoi cela devrait-il vraiment changer mon existence ? Tuer une bestiole ou tuer un être capable de penser et de ressentir les mêmes émotions que moi ne faisait aucune différence : je prenais une vie, et c'était cela le plus important. Qui étais-je pour décider du droit de vie et de mort d'un être ?

- Bien, c'est bien... On pourra bientôt t'envoyer rejoindre les champs de bataille, si tu arrives à passer l'examen final... Il te permettra d'acquérir le titre de mage officiel et, surtout, le sort dont tout les mages se doivent de garder le secret.  
- Qu'est-ce donc que cet examen ? Vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé.  
- Les maîtres mages se réunissent entre eux et se penchent sur ton cas. Tu es observée sans que tu le saches. Ta vitesse de maîtrise, ta façon de lancer les sorts, tout est pris en compte. Continue de t'entraîner en tuant ces membres de l'Alliance. Maître Faranell se fera un plaisir de t'en fournir d'autres, penses juste à lui donner les cadavres. J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait essayer une nouvelle potion pour faire ressurgir le Fléau...

Avec l'aide d'un apothicaire qui lança un sort d'étourdissement à tout les prisonniers, je sortis le cadavre encore fumant et le traîna jusqu'aux pieds de Maître Faranell qui le regarda avec un sourire avide, dévoilant le peu de dents qu'il lui restait. Je retournai dans la petite pièce où les prisonniers avaient repris leurs esprits. Je m'assis dans un coin et me replongea dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où j'entendis les humains parler entre eux. Ma faible connaissance du langage humain, que ma mère m'avait appris étant beaucoup plus jeune, me permit de comprendre ce qu'ils se racontèrent.  
- Je savais déjà qu'en me faisant capturer je finirais par me faire tuer mais je ne pensais pas que je servirais d'épouvantail d'entraînement pour une gamine qui ne réalise même pas ce qu'elle fait.  
- Oui, et nous servirons de plus de bases à leurs expériences sordides. Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir le crâne fracassé et dans d'atroces souffrances mais sur un champs de bataille pendant un combat à la loyal.  
- Tu as raison. Ces membre de la Horde ne possèdent vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur.  
Je sentis le sang me bouillir, la rage m'envahir. Comment osaient-ils m'insulter de la sorte ?  
- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Taisez-vous !  
- Tu... tu nous comprends ? Et tu parles notre langue ?  
- Là n'est pas la question. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger d'après mon apparence.  
- Si tu es capable de nous comprendre alors libère-nous au lieu de nous faire tes jolis discours.  
Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte lorsque je me rendis compte de mon geste. J'étais devenue une hordeuse, les membres de l'Alliance mes ennemis et je ne devais avoir aucune pitié pour eux. On m'avait donner un ordre, je me devais de l'exécuter sans me questionner sur les conséquences, ni même avoir le moindre état d'âme à tuer les cibles qui m'étaient désignées.

Je lança sur ces deux humains le plus puissant sort de feu que je maîtrisais. Leurs cris de douleur retentissaient à mes oreilles. J'augmentai petit à petit la température, jouant des sonorités que leurs différents cris produisaient. Ils se mirent à courir, sans doute pour éteindre le brasier mais l'espace de la cage était si petit qu'ils se heurtèrent et tombèrent à terre. Ils se roulèrent sur les pavés de pierre froids du sol pour diminuer leur température. Ils étaient tellement ridicules qu'ils me firent rire aux larmes. Jamais je n'avais vu un spectacle aussi risible. Je m'aperçus alors que quelqu'un me regardait. Je me retourna et me rendis compte que le nain de la deuxième cage me regardait bizarrement. Je m'agenouillai devant lui pour me mettre à sa hauteur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux ? Toi aussi tu veux danser comme eux ?  
- Si j'avais eu ma hache, je t'aurais montré ce que vaux véritablement un membre de l'Alliance.  
- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas... Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose avant que je te tue ? Je suis une Draenei sans l'orbe que ma mère m'a offerte... Alors, ça te la bouche non ? Tu vas te faire joyeusement tuer par une ancienne alliée !  
- Tu es folle et je ne m'abaisserais pas à te répondre.  
- Si tu le prends sur ce ton-là, je crois que je vais m'amuser avec toi bien plus que je ne l'ai fait avec tes collègues...  
Son regard plein d'orgueil et de fierté m'énerva au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi audacieux alors qu'il allait mourir ? La boule de feu partit de mes mains vers ses jambes. Le feu s'éteint vite, mais laissa des traces de son passage.  
- Alors, toujours aussi fier sale nain ? Tu peux m'implorer tu sais... Cela réduira ta souffrance.  
Toujours ce même regard. Une autre boule de feu partit brûler son torse. Je me délectais de la souffrance qu'il devait endurer, brûlure après brûlure, voir son visage contracter des rictus de douleur. Boule de feu après boule de feu, je brûlais son corps entier. Quand il s'écroula enfin, je lança un trait de feu d'une puissance telle qu'il consuma tout ce qui était contenu dans la cage, à savoir le cadavre du nain et deux jeunes sangliers. Je sortis son corps de la cage une fois que le brasier fut devenu moins dense. Il était méchamment amoché mais Maître Faranell ne le refusa pas. Les deux humains que j'avais commencé à brûler n'étaient pas morts mais seulement évanouis. Je rentrai dans la cage et leur tranchai la gorge d'un coup de lame de ma dague. Le sang gicla et tâcha ma robe déjà sale.

C'est en me remémorant ces instants que je me rendis compte du sadisme avec lequel je tuais mes victimes. Si ces êtres ne m'avaient pas défié, aurais-je été normale ? Ou tout ceci n'était que ma destinée ? Ma mère savait-elle ce que j'allais devenir en m'envoyant me former auprès de la Horde ? Qu'importe, je suis ce que je suis et les habitudes resteront ancrées en moi. Les épreuves m'ont formée ainsi, je ne pouvais rien y faire, changer serait beaucoup trop dur...

Jour après jour, je tuais de la même manière les prisonniers que l'on m'offraient. Les corps brûlaient, se consumant petit à petit, s'arrêtant quelques instants puis reprenant de plus bel. Certes, le nombre de victimes n'étaient guère élevé chaque jour mais je faisais en sorte que le supplice prenne un certain temps. Jusqu'au jour où Kaelystia revint me voir...  
- Nous avons pris notre décision...  
- Alors, quand recevrais-je le titre de mage ?  
- Je suis désolée mais ta candidature a été refusée...  
- Comment ?  
- Le conseil des mages a jugé que nous ne pouvions finir ta formation et te dévoiler notre secret.  
- Et pour quelles raisons ? Quelle faute ai-je commis ?  
- Et bien... Tu le sais, nous t'avons observé pendant tout le temps que tu fus à Undercity. Et ce que nous avons vu n'a plu à aucun des membres de conseil. Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux continuer dans la voie de la magie.  
- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? C'était l'unique solution qui s'offrait à moi ! Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant !  
- Nous avons trouvé l'orientation qui te conviendra le mieux... Suis-moi.

Elle m'amena hors de la ville, dans la cour que j'avais traversé pour venir. Les âmes étaient toujours là à flotter sans but. Elle me fit grimper une volée de marches et nous arrivâmes dans une cour plus petite, avec un étrange appareil coloré en son centre.  
- Ceci est une orbe de transposition. Utilise-la et tu te téléporteras à SilverMoon. Tu dois surement connaître cette cité elfique. Tu arriveras dans un palais. Sors de celui-ci et demande à un garde où se trouve Alamma. Suis ses indications, je suis sure que ce qu'il t'enseignera te mènera sur la voie qui t'ai destinée. Que la mort soit toujours ton alliée.

C'est ainsi que je partis pour SilverMoon. C'était encore un échec mais celui-ci m'avait mené beaucoup plus loin que le précédent. Mais c'est surtout grâce à cet échec que je suis devenue ce que je suis maintenant... Une Elfe sans cœur, qui torture et tue sans se poser la moindre question. Heureusement que tout les membres de la Horde ne sont pas comme moi... Elle seule avait su me montrer une autre vision des choses... Pourquoi n'avais-je plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis si longtemps ? Si son absence devait se prolonger plus, je crois bien que je finirais par commettre le plus gros massacre possible...Ma sœur...


	5. Chapter 4 : La formation d'une ombre

_Chapitre 4 : La formation d'une ombre_

Je m'approchai de l'orbe et l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Le temps d'un battement de cils, je me retrouvai dans une salle au sol de couleur rouge et aux motifs dorés. Cette petite salle conduisait à une autre, plus vaste et beaucoup plus ornementée. Trois Elfes à l'air noble discutaient entre eux au centre de la pièce. Je me surpris à rougir lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'un Elfe aux cheveux longs et blonds qui me fit sourire charmeur lorsque je passa dans la pièce.

Une allée de gardes rangés de parts et d'autres du chemin protégeait la rampe d'accès à la tour. Le chemin vers Alamma fut simple à trouver et ne dura que peu de temps. Quand je descendis la rampe pour accéder au lieu où se trouvait Alamma, une forte odeur d'encens m'envahit l'esprit. Un claquement de fouet suivi d'un cri féminin me firent douter. Quelle était donc la formation vers laquelle on m'avait envoyée ? Une fois en bas, je tirai légèrement des voilages bleutés pour découvrir un drôle de spectacle. Une sorte de femme avec des ailes de chauve-souris, une queue, des cornes, un fouet et une tenue assez réduite en cuir trônait au centre de la pièce. Un Elfe la regardait en rigolant, d'un rire nerveux et gêné. Un autre Elfe, beaucoup plus imposant que les autres dans sa robe rouge éclatante, semblait lui expliquer quelque chose. Un énorme œil me dépassa soudain à une vitesse folle avant d'aller se volatiliser contre le mur du fond. C'était donc ça ce que j'allais devenir ? Une Elfe parmi un ramassis de fous ?

- Je dois m'adresser à Alamma. C'est Kaelystia Porte-haine qui m'a demandé de venir ici.

L'Elfe à la robe écarlate s'avança vers moi.

- Je suis celui que tu cherches. Que me veux-tu ?  
- Je viens d'échouer à l'examen de mage et Kaelystia m'a dit que vous seriez capable de m'enseigner un art de combat qui me correspondrait mieux. Est-ce vrai ou dois-je continuer à errer de formation en formation ?  
- Ainsi, tu as failli devenir une magicienne ? Intéressant, très intéressant...

Il se mit à tourner autour de moi en me regardant étrangement.

- Voilà qui va me faciliter la tâche ! Tu as donc dû apprendre des sorts de feu ?  
- Oui, ce sont ceux que je préfère et que je maîtrise le mieux.  
- Parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à t'enseigner les malédictions, la base de la maîtrise des démons et passer l'épreuve et tu feras partie de notre noble famille de démonistes !

Malédictions ? Maîtrise des démons? Famille de démonistes ? Démoniste ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce charabia avec lequel il me parlait ? Démoniste... Ma mère m'en avait parlé une fois il me semble... "Quand tu croiseras une personne avec une créature démoniaque qui marche librement à ses côtés, change immédiatement de chemin ou fais profil bas si tu ne peux pas fuir. Les démonistes sont des êtres qui ont mal tourné et qui côtoient les ombres tout les jours. Petit à petit les ténèbres s'accrochent à son cœur. Peu d'entre eux arrivent à garder une âme pure. On ne peut se débarrasser d'eux, ils représentent le mauvais côté de toutes les races et ils existeront toujours. Le Bien ne peut exister sans le Mal. On aura beau lutter contre lui, on ne fera que le rendre silencieux pendant un moment. Souviens-toi toujours de ça..."

Ainsi, on considérait que je n'avais pas de cœur, que j'étais une fille démoniaque que les ténèbres finiront par envahir à un moment ou à un autre... Était-ce cela ma destinée ? Me faire haïr et repousser toute ma vie ? Pourtant en regardant Alamma il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre...

- Ohé ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?  
- Désolée je pensais à autre chose. Vous disiez ?  
- Une rêveuse en plus ? Mais tu es vraiment mon type d'élève !

Finalement, Alamma était peut-être un exclu lui aussi...

- Je te demandais quand tu serais libre pour débuter les cours.  
- Quand vous voulez, j'ai tout mon temps de libre.  
- Aucun impératif ? Aucune famille à rejoindre ?  
- Non je viens de... d'assez loin et... je dors à l'auberge.  
- Parfait ! Tu pourras donc t'investir à plein temps dans... cette voie... Bon alors, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, débutons tout de suite !

Avant même que je ne réalise quoique ce soit, il se plaça dans mon dos et je sentis la lame d'une dague contre la peau de mon cou, son autre bras me ceinturant pour éviter tout mouvement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...  
- Tu vois, un démoniste doit savoir se montrer rapide dans ses incantations sinon un vulgaire voleur pourrait le tuer aisément. Plus ta vitesse d'incantation sera rapide et plus tu auras de chances de survivre. C'est pour cela que je t'apprendrais des sorts instantanés, comme notamment des malédictions diverses avec lesquelles tu pourras t'amuser avec ta proie...

Il rangea sa dague mais il n'ôta pas le bras qui m'empêchait de me mouvoir.

- Vois-tu, il est très rare que Kaelystia m'envoie ses anciens élèves... Mais la qualité de sa formation est telle que j'apprécie l'honneur qu'elle me fait... Je place beaucoup d'espoir en toi tu sais...

Les odeurs d'encens me prenant la tête et le ton qu'il venait d'employer me firent croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'il allait s'arrêter... Je ne voulais pas croire que mon professeur était un débauché, que j'allais passer ma vie au sein des ombres, que ma vie était un échec, que j'étais une Elfe de sang, que ma mère m'avait envoyé dans tout ça... Ma mère... Voilà près de deux ans que j'avais quitté la terre qui m'avait vu naître... Que c'était-il passé depuis ce temps ? Ma mère était-elle toujours en vie ? J'avais envie de tout abandonner pour revenir à ma vie d'avant, ma vie paisible et sereine auprès d'êtres que je connaissais...

Je revins à la réalité en sursautant lorsqu'il me susurra à l'oreille :  
- Je ferais de toi la reine des ténèbres... Ils ramperont tous à tes pieds lorsqu'ils verront les supplices que tu seras capable de déployer...  
Il devait s'attendre que je réagisse car il me relâcha dès la fin de ses paroles. Je me retourna et le regarda. Comment pouvait-il proférer de telles paroles ? Je voulais encore croire à un avenir mais ces quelques mots venaient de réduire à néant mes derniers espoirs. L'humanité n'était pas faite pour mon bonheur... Je ne savais plus comment réagir...

Mon premier réflexe fut de m'enfuir. Je ne connaissais rien à cette ville et dans ma fuite je ne sus apprécier la beauté de l'architecture des bâtiments. Mes pas m'amenèrent devant la ville, dans un petit parc aux fleurs épanouies et multicolores. Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée et observa ce décor magnifique. Je vagabonda dans ce lieu, m'arrêtant devant chacune de ces fleurs extraordinaires, lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule... L'Elfe au sourire charmeur, que j'avais rencontré dans la tour en arrivant, était là, assis sur un banc, pensif. Je préférais ne pas le déranger et partir mais mon pied écrasa une feuille morte qui produisit un léger son mais suffisamment fort pour le sortir de sa réflexion.

- Oh, bonjour. Je ne t'ai pas déjà vu ? Ce matin non ?  
- Euh...si.  
- Tu me sembles perturbée. Ma présence te dérangerait-elle ? Ou un soucis plus grave te chagrine-t-il ?  
- Ce n'est rien...enfin...non rien.  
- Viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec mes futilités et...  
- Tais-toi et assis-toi.

Son ton était ferme mais sans aucune méchanceté. Je lui obéis, sagement mais presque malgré moi, et m'assis près de lui.

- Raconte-moi tout tes tracas. Ça ira déjà mieux après et, si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

Tout lui raconter ? Impossible ou je me ferais exécuter sur le champs... Par où commencer et que lui révéler ?

- Eh bien... Je voulais devenir guerrière comme mon père mais les Orcs ont refusé de m'aider et... se sont même joués de moi... J'ai ensuite voulu devenir mage mais on m'a refusé à l'examen final pour je ne sais quelle raison... On m'a ensuite orienté vers Alamma et c'est là que j'ai découvert que c'était pour devenir démoniste... Or on m'a toujours dit que les démonistes sont des êtres mauvais et le discours d'Alamma n'a fait que me confirmer que ce sont des personnes plongées dans les ténèbres... Je ne sais plus que faire... Dois-je devenir démoniste pour m'imprégner de toute la noirceur de ce monde ou bien dois-je renoncer à servir dans les rangs de la Horde et retourner chez moi ?...  
- Hum... Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu es bien jeune mais tu as déjà accumulé une expérience précieuse. Au contact de tout ces gens tu as su te former un instinct qui te servira bien sur les champs de batailles. Ensuite, saches que les démonistes ne sont pas vraiment comme tu les vois. Ils sont certes moins nombreux et plus faibles que la plupart des autres classes mais ils sont aussi précieux que les autres. Ils arrivent à contrôler des démons qui peuvent se révéler très utiles durant un combat. Ils manipulent les forces des ténèbres à notre avantage. Ce sont les maîtres de l'ombre et, bien que seuls ils soient assez faibles, en équipe ils possèdent une véritable utilité.  
- Vous me conseillez donc de devenir démoniste ?  
- Je te conseille juste de suivre une voie qui te plaira... Lorsque je commande à une troupe, s'ils n'aimaient ce qu'ils sont, comment voudrais-tu qu'ils aient le moral suffisamment haut pour attaquer ?  
- Je pense comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire...  
- Surtout ne te presse pas et prend le temps de la réflexion... La nuit apporte conseil disent les sages... Sur ce, je dois te laisser, mon temps libre est rare et compté...  
- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter et de m'avoir conseillé si judicieusement.  
- J'espère pouvoir un jour te compter parmi mes troupes. Selama ashal'anore.

Il se leva et partit, retournant à SilverMoon. Cet Elfe venait de me montrer un point de vue bien autre que celui que j'avais, forgé par les propos de ma mère et mes premières impressions sur Alamma. Il était un meneur d'hommes et devait sans doute mieux connaître les qualités et les défauts de chaque classe. "La nuit apporte conseil"... Je prendrais donc une décision demain à l'aube...  
Je louais une chambre à la seule auberge qui en possédait une de libre. Une nuit de cauchemars s'offrit à moi...

Je revoyais mon jardin, puis ma maison et m'en approchais. Mais plus je m'approcher et plus j'entendais hurler... Des hurlements féminins, familiers... Ma mère ! Je courus jusqu'à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Essayer de l'enfoncer ne donna pas plus de résultat. J'allais à la fenêtre et ce que je vit me glaça le sang...

Ma mère était à genoux devant un homme qui la releva en la tirant par les cheveux. Sa robe à moitié déchirée dévoilait des plaies sanglantes. Deux autres hommes étaient dans la pièce et regardaient cette scène d'un regard amusé. Ma mère arrêta de hurler pour sangloter. Chacune de ses larmes était autant de coups que l'on me portait...

- Tu sais, c'est nous qui avons tué ton mari et on va même avoir la bonté de t'aider à le rejoindre plus vite que prévu alors arrête donc de pleurer... Tu sais, il est mort dignement d'une flèche dans le dos. La tête de cette flèche étant imprégnée d'une bonne dose de poison, il n'a pas dû souffrir plus de six ou sept heures... Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont même accusé l'Alliance de son meurtre ! Comme si appartenions encore à ce troupeau de chiens à la botte d'un enfant gâté...  
- Pourquoi... avez-vous fait ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher un tel courroux ?  
- Parce qu'il avait su s'introduire chez notre Maître, le futur maître de tout Azeroth ! Il y a peut-être découvert des informations essentielles... Tu sais, la curiosité est un péché mortel et il l'a vérifié par lui-même. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à lui si aujourd'hui tu vas mourir...

Il lui asséna un tel coup qu'elle tomba à terre. Son visage, si beau à l'époque, était enflé et un mince filet de sang sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Tu vas avouer maintenant ? Où est ta fille ? On nous a ordonné de tuer toute la famille ! Où est-elle ? Répond gueux de Draenei !

Ils se mirent à la frapper du pied jusqu'à ce que ses sanglotements s'arrêtent. Un d'eux se baissa sur son corps.

- Elle est morte...

Tout se noircit. Changement de décor. Une place pavée. Non, ce ne pouvait être une place, il n'y avait aucune habitation. Il faisait nuit noire mais une pleine Lune éclairait un être qui se trouvait au centre de ce décor. Il était grand, très grand, ses cheveux ondulant au gré du vent, certains étant retenus au sommet de sa tête. Ses grandes ailes démoniaques, abimées par endroits sans doute à cause de batailles, frémissaient. Il était de dos, son visage ne pouvant alors être dévoilé.

Des chaines jaillirent de mes mains dans sa direction pour l'emprisonner un instant avant qu'il ne les brise aisément. Il se retourna et bondit dans ma direction. Je ne savais pourquoi mais son visage n'était pas visible. Je ne voyais que ses lames, des lames immenses et vertes, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi, à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide pour me laisser le temps de m'enfuir. Il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire. Il éleva ses lames au-dessus de ma tête. Le coup serait sans doute mortel...

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quels horribles cauchemars et qui pourtant m'étaient apparus tellement réels...

Le matin arriva. J'allais devenir démoniste, je m'étais décidée. Je ne savais plus que faire et cette voie était la seule qui s'offrait à moi, autant l'emprunter... J'avais déjà tout abandonner en franchissant la frontière hordeuse, autant aller jusqu'au bout...

J'arrivais dans la salle. Il était tôt et aucun autre élève ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Alamma me sourit dès que je souleva les voilages bleutés.

- Alors tu t'es quand même décidée à venir... J'aimerais que ce soit pour moi mais mieux vaut ne pas trop espérer... Bon alors débutons le cours.

Chaque jour, nous commencions par un cour sur les runes démoniaques, utilisées pour les sorts d'invocation, formant des mots que seuls les démons comprennent. S'ensuivait un exercice sur le terrain où Alamma se faisait un plaisir de m'apprendre un tas de manière de maudire et torturer sa proie, qui je dois l'avouer, était plutôt amusant... L'emploi du feu et la manipulation des ombres étaient la base de toutes les attaques. Il m'apprit même une chose extraordinaire : récupérer l'âme des êtres que je tuais juste avant qu'ils ne rendent leur dernier souffle et la condenser dans une pierre, petite et légèrement rosâtre. On pouvait ensuite se resservir de cette âme pour diverses autres utilisations, comme pour créer d'autres pierres aux effets variés, parfois destructeurs, parfois bienfaiteurs. Invoquer un démon demandait souvent le sacrifice d'une âme, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris en cours théorique. Pour l'instant, Alamma ne m'avait enseigner qu'à assembler les runes pour appeler un diablotin, démon petit et farceur, assez faible mais très utile et divertissant. Il s'amusait aussi bien que moi à lancer quelques flammes sur des créatures rebelles. Jusqu'au jour où Alamma me donna une pierre, légèrement différente de celles que j'avais vues jusqu'à présent.

- Voici une pierre du vide. Rend-toi au village de Brume d'Or et cherche un cercle dessiné à partir de runes démoniaques sur le sol d'un bâtiment. Tu combattras un démon qui te dévoilera comment assembler les runes pour l'invoquer dès que tu le souhaiteras. Bonne chance et reviens-moi saine et sauve ma sombre Elfette.

Je longeais la Malebrèche jusqu'aux chutes de l'Elrendar et partis vers l'ouest pour atteindre le village de Brume d'Or en fin de journée. Ce n'était pas le village tranquille auquel j'avais espéré : des fantômes hostiles hantaient cet endroit. Je mis une bonne heure avant de trouver ce cercle, dissipant chacun des esprits qui essayaient de me barrer le chemin. J'avançais jusqu'au centre du cercle et sortit la pierre de mon sac. On aurait dit un banal caillou tout en semblant tellement différent. Je le tournais et le retournais dans ma main jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une sorte de grognement. Je relevais la tête et vit une grande forme d'un bleu de nuit devant moi. Elle semblait flotter sur un nuage sombre. Des brassards dorés ornaient ses poignets que terminaient des mains plus grandes que ma tête. Il me regarda de ses yeux où on ne distinguait aucune pupille.

- Qui es-tu, simple mortelle ? Comment as-tu osé me sortir de mon sommeil ? Je vais t'apprendre à laisser les démons en paix...

Sa voix, comme venue d'un autre monde, me glaça le sang. Alamma m'avait-il envoyé face à une mort certaine ? Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque je reçus le premier coup de sa main surpuissante, me projetant à terre. Sans l'intervention de mon diablotin qui réussit à attirer l'attention sur lui, le deuxième coup me serait arrivé brutalement. Je me releva et contre-attaqua, multipliant les malédictions et les flammes. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un grognement à faire trembler les murs puis sembla s'incliner.

- Tu m'as vaincu... Je serais désormais à ton service... Mon nom est Phanmoth et je ferais du mieux que je pourrais pour t'aider et écarter les ennemis de ton chemin. Pour m'appeler à tes côtés, il te suffira de m'offrir une âme et de te concentrer quelques instants.

Et depuis ce moment-là, Phan a toujours tenu parole et a su me sortir de combats qui semblaient pourtant perdus d'avance. Je regarda le démon : étais-je vraiment une bonne démoniste pour lui ? Il grogna. Je compris le message : il était à mes ordres et se ficher bien du reste. Je me replongea, pensive, dans mes souvenirs, ces souvenirs qui me permettaient de garder une origine...

Des origines que j'oubliais tellement facilement lors des cours de démoniste. Bien qu'Alamma avait des manières assez étranges pour m'apprendre les sorts, faisant souvent des allusions douteuses ou se collant un peu trop à moi pour soi-disant mieux me montrer les mouvements à effectuer, les cours de démoniste me passionnaient. J'arrivais à maîtriser plusieurs sortes de démons, bien que Phan reste le démon avec lequel je passais le plus de temps. Les malédictions restaient le domaine dans lequel je m'amusais le plus : ôter peu à peu la vie, voir l'être périr lentement sous le coup des supplices étaient vraiment une activité des plus divertissantes. Ma maîtrise du feu et de l'ombre s'améliorait au fil de ma liste de victimes qui ne cesser plus de s'accroître de jour en jour.

Alamma vint me voir un jour, avec un sourire des plus mystérieux.

- Je te crois enfin prête pour l'examen final qui fera de toi une démoniste confirmée. L'épreuve a été tirée au sort, en accord avec les autres maîtres démonistes. Tu devras asservir un démon en Outreterre et le ramener au campement hordeux le plus proche. Tu demanderas au dirigeant de ce camp de t'écrire une lettre confirmant ton acte. Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la Porte des Ténèbres mais devrait te laisser là-bas. Tu dois accomplir cette épreuve seule. Le temps ne t'est pas compté. Quand tu seras prête, reviens me voir. Ne prend pas de décision à la légère : ta vie sera en danger là-bas...  
- Je suis déjà prête et je sais que je veux devenir démoniste. Quand partons-nous ?  
- Allons-y alors... Le chemin est long...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Flèche de Solfurie. Les trois Elfes, qui étaient là à mon arrivée, étaient toujours ici, l'air légèrement plus fatigué. Je ne leur jeta qu'un rapide regard en suivant Alamma qui pressa le pas en ce lieu. Je voulus m'arrêter pour dire au revoir à cet Elfe qui m'avait aidé à trouver ma voie mais Alamma me saisit la main et toucha l'orbe qui nous téléporta à Undercity.

- Pourquoi allais-tu t'arrêter ? Tu hésites ?  
- Eh bien... Je voulais juste saluer une dernière fois un des Elfes de cette salle. C'est lui qui m'a encouragé à devenir démoniste...  
- S'il t'a adressé la parole, c'est uniquement pour te mettre dans son lit tôt ou tard... Ils sont comme ça ces espèces de nobles... Ils profitent de leur position pour séduire les naïves dans ton genre... Méfie-toi de ces gens qui te paraissent si plaisants dès le premier regard, ils cachent souvent des intentions bien autres...  
- Il n'avait nullement les intentions que vous lui prêtez ! Votre vision est faussée par le jalousie !  
- Moi ? Jaloux ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es mon élève et je ne tiens pas à te voir commettre de telles erreurs...  
- Vous êtes jaloux que je puisse m'adresser à d'autres Elfes que vous ! Avec vos manières, vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas vu vos intentions ?  
- Tu vas les voir mes intentions !

Il n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour se trouver en face de moi. Impressionnée par la majesté qui se dégageait de lui, je n'osa pas le repousser tout de suite. Et là fut mon erreur... Il passa un bras dans mon dos, l'autre derrière ma tête et m'attira contre lui, collant mon corps contre le sien. L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui était aussi envoûtante que celle d'encens de la salle des démonistes. Je me sentais bien mais aussi mal à l'aise. Il était mon professeur : comment fallait-il réagir ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y trouver une réponse moi-même : Alamma réagit plus vite que moi. Il releva ma tête avec une infinie douceur. Je vis son regard tendre avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux d'émeraude. Son visage se rapprocha, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes...

C'était la première fois que l'on m'embrassait... Un baiser frais et léger mais donné dans un endroit qui respirait la mort... Simple coïncidence ou signe du destin ?

Il rompit le baiser au bout d'un moment, ne desserrant pas son étreinte, me couvant d'un regard tellement plein de douceur.

- Alors, tu es contente de tes découvertes ? Les voilà, mes mauvaises intentions...

Je ne savais plus que penser. Certes, c'étaient bien les intentions que je lui avais devinées mais il avait été tellement calme durant ce bref échange : comment lui reprocher la tendresse qu'il venait de déployer ?

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence absolu. Le zeppelin à l'extérieur de la ville nous amena à Grom'gol, campement hordeux situé sur la côte de la vallée de Strangleronce. Grâce à nos montures invoquées après une brève concentration, nous dévorâmes des espaces peu accueillants, passant même non loin d'un village de l'Alliance. Se succéda à des montagnes abruptes et arides un vaste marécage, avant d'arriver dans un endroit étrange, les Terres Foudroyées.

- Suis-moi bien. La région est hostile à tout être ici. Un dragon garde même une zone...

Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une sorte de cratère gigantesque. Au centre de celui-ci trônait une porte immense. La Porte des Ténèbres... Devant celle-ci se trouvait un être amical qui regardait une carte de l'Outreterre dépliée sur une table. Lorsque nous lui parlâmes, il nous demanda d'aller voir un homme situé de l'autre côté de la porte.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte. Son cadre était taillé en pierre, un grand serpent pierreux trônant à son sommet, deux créatures sculptées en gardant les côtés. L'intérieur était étrange : d'allure verdâtre, on y voyait des étoiles briller mais en regardant bien, des paysages apparaissaient. Quelle porte étrange...

- Ici, nos chemins doivent se séparer... J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de te revoir un jour... Et bien, je crois que voilà tout...

Il était visiblement embarrassé. Je m'approcha de lui et le serra dans mes bras.

- Merci pour tout, Maître Alamma...  
- De rien, c'était vraiment... une joie de te... t'avoir initier... Pourrais-je juste connaître ton nom avant que tu ne partes ?

Mon nom ? Le cauchemar du massacre de ma mère me revint en mémoire. Si cela était vrai, mieux valait que je coupe toutes les pistes possibles... Vite, trouver un autre nom...

- Je m'appelle SilverNight...  
- SilverNight... On dirait un prénom en l'honneur de notre belle cité... Je le trouve fort joli... Et bien, à bientôt, j'espère, SilverNight...

Ce sont sur ces derniers mots que je scella mon destin en traversant la Porte des Ténèbres.  
Je n'ai pas revu Alamma depuis mais j'ai appris qu'il avait eu bien d'autres élèves, dont certaines étant beaucoup plus consentantes que moi mais il ne leur a jamais fait passer l'examen final...

L'inconnu se présentait donc à moi, avec pour seule mission d'achever ma formation et avec comme nom Outreterre...


	6. Chapter 5 : L'Examen final

_Chapitre 5 : L'examen final - Découverte d'une lueur_

Le passage de la porte s'effectua aussi rapidement que la transposition avec l'orbe. Un escalier immense se présentait devant moi. Après avoir descendu quelques marches, je vis la plus grosse bataille que je n'avais jamais vue. Des créatures d'une taille largement supérieure à la mienne se battaient contre les forces de l'Alliance et de la Horde réunies. Je voulus aller les aider mais une voix puissante m'interpela.  
- Hé ! Ne t'en approche pas, petite Elfe ! Un seul de leurs coups te mettrait vite en pièce ! Laisse donc faire les professionnels... Je vois que tu dois être nouvelle ici... Prend donc cette lettre et va voir le maître de vol. Tu la donneras au général Krakork une fois que tu auras atterri. Et, au fait... Bienvenue en Outreterre...  
Je le remerciai et partis vers l'être qu'il me désignait comme étant le maître de vol. Deux mages elfiques maintenaient un portail dans un coin pour des Orcs à l'air fatigué et aux blessures profondes. D'autres Orcs ainsi que des Taurens, tous visiblement blessés, essayaient de se reposer sous de vastes paravents. Je parlais au maître du vent qui me fit immédiatement préparer un coursier du vent qui décolla dès que j'y grimpais dessus.  
Le sol de la région était d'un rouge exceptionnel, que je n'avais vu dans aucune des régions que j'avais parcourues auparavant. Le voyage fut rapide mais il me tardait tout de même de reposer pied à terre.

La monture atterrit dans un campement d'architecture orque. Je devinais tout de suite à qui je devais rendre la lettre. D'allure imposante dans son armure étincelante, le général Krakork inspectait des hommes qui se tenaient tous au garde-à-vous.  
- Tiens, voilà qu'on nous envoie des adolescents pour se battre maintenant !  
- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre mais pour passer l'examen final de démoniste...  
- Ah... Bon, alors je ne peux rien pour toi... Salut.  
Il se détourna et reprit l'inspection de ses troupes. Décidément, la politesse des Orcs était bien cachée... J'allais me mettre à vagabonder lorsqu'une voix m'interpela :  
- Eh ! Toi ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un renseignement ?  
Je me retourna et m'aperçus qu'un voleur était là, tellement bien camouflé que je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant.  
- J'avoue être un peu perdue ici... Je dois asservir un démon pour réussir l'examen final de démoniste... Mais je ne connais en rien la région...  
- Asservir un démon ? Hum... Je n'y connais rien en démonologie mais je sais où trouver le plus puissant des démons... Mais tout renseignement n'est pas gratuit tu sais...  
Je sortis quelques unes des pièces d'argent que j'avais en poche.  
- Toi, tu sais parler mon langage !  
Il s'en empara avec avidité et les rangea avec empressement au fond de sa poche.  
- Bon, alors voilà... Son repère démoniaque se trouve dans une autre région. Tu auras quelques journées de marche pour l'atteindre mais ça en vaut le coup, si tu arrives à prendre quelques uns de leurs trésors... Cet endroit est appelé Temple de Karabor. Voilà tout ce que je sais... J'espère avoir pu t'aider. Bonne chance et si tu as encore des renseignements à demander ou des affaires à vendre, préviens-moi...  
A peine arrivée que l'on m'offrait déjà une voie à suivre... Une bonne étoile devait guider ma route... Le Temple de Karabor... Il ne me restait plus qu'à connaître sa localisation exacte et le moyen d'y accéder... Si la chance continuait d'être avec moi, je retournerais bientôt en Azeroth... Le seul problème qu'il restait était : à qui demander ? Le voleur m'avait dit tout ce qu'il savait et je ne connaissais personne en Outreterre...

- Eh ! Toi ! Au lieu de feignanter, rend-toi utile ! Nous manquons de bois et de métal. Tu dois pouvoir en trouver près d'ici. Mais prend garde aux Orcs à la peau rouge...  
Le gobelin s'était adressé à moi sur un ton tellement impérieux que je préférais lui obéir. Il y avait effectivement près du campement des bouts de métaux et de bois récupérables mais ces fameux Orcs à la peau couleur de brique gardaient l'endroit. Ils étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les êtres que j'avais massacrés en Azeroth mais, aidée de Phan, ils ne m'infligèrent que des blessures superficielles comparées aux leurs qui furent fatales. Une fois suffisamment de ressources récoltées, je retournais voir le gobelin qui me remercia en me donnant un objet qui me parut sans grande utilité.  
- Gardez votre bien. J'aimerais juste vous poser une question.  
- Le temps, c'est de l'argent alors faites vite.  
- Que savez-vous du Temple de Karabor ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir de telles choses ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes y aller ?  
- Non, juste par curiosité... On m'en a parlé et je voulais savoir ce que c'est et où il est situé...  
- Sache, jeune fille, que personne n'en est ressorti vivant. Une armée entière aurait du mal à l'intérieur... Situé au fin fond de la Vallée d'Ombrelune, il est devenu le repère d'une armée démoniaque. Le chef de cette troupe, ancien Elfe devenu démon, se prétend même comme étant le futur maître d'Azeroth... Ne tente jamais d'y entrer !

Le futur maître d'Azeroth ? Cette expression fit écho dans ma tête... Le cauchemar du massacre de ma mère me revint une fois de plus à l'esprit... Je croyais de moins en moins au fait que ce ne soit qu'un simple songe...  
Le gobelin s'éloigna en grommelant, me laissant songeuse. Pour les impressionner tous, il fallait que je l'asservisse, lui, le "futur maître d'Azeroth"... J'arriverais à leur prouver ainsi que je valais quelque chose, que Kaelystia, Grezz Ragepoing et les autres s'étaient tous trompés sur mon compte... Mais vu la réputation qui le précédait, la tâche s'annonçait ardue... Il allait déjà falloir trouver ce territoire... Si Alamma avait été là pour me guider... Non, ne plus penser à lui, je devais franchir cette étape seule...

Tout en réfléchissant, je me mis à vagabonder dans le campement jusqu'au moment où je percuta quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête et m'excusai. Il s'agissait d'un Tauren. Grands, au regard paisible, les Taurens défendaient et respectaient la nature sous toutes ses formes.

- Vous me semblez pensive, jeune Elfe... Ou bien seriez-vous perdue ? Si je peux vous aider, je le ferais avec grand plaisir.  
- Je voudrais me rendre à la vallée d'Ombrelune mais je n'ai aucune idée quant à la direction à suivre.  
- Je me rends à Shattrath. Cela vous approchera déjà de votre destination, si vous voulez bien voyager avec moi...  
- Si vous dites que cela me rapprochera, alors je suis d'accord.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route. En discutant avec lui, j'appris qu'il était chaman depuis un certain temps, une classe fort plaisante d'après lui. Nous traversâmes une bonne partie de la Péninsule des Flammes, dont j'avais appris le nom grâce à lui, passâmes peu de temps dans le Marécage de Zangar pour terminer dans la Forêt de Terrokar. Nous nous relayons la nuit pour les tours de garde, bien que nous essayons tout de même de choisir des endroits d'allure paisible.

Au bout de quelques jours, nous arrivâmes enfin à Shattrath.

- Bon, je dois te laisser ici, d'autres affaires m'appellent. Ce fut un plaisir de voyager en ta compagnie.

J'avançais le long d'une allée qui dominait une vaste partie de la ville. Des Draeneis mais aussi d'autres êtres étaient en bas. Sur mon passage, certains levèrent les yeux vers moi, me regardant d'un air misérable et malheureux. Je détournais mon regard de ces pauvres personnes pour lesquelles le destin n'avait pas dû être très clément. J'arrivais jusqu'à un endroit abrité où régnait une agitation comme je n'en avait pas vue de telle, hormis celle devant la Porte des Ténèbres. Je surplombait une sorte de place où se trouvaient quelques dizaines de personnes, toutes différentes et pourtant formant un tout assez uni, se parlant les uns les autres et semblant tous se comprendre.

Un Elfe de Sang facétieux provoquait des Draeneis qui semblaient appartenir au même ordre de par le costume qu'ils portaient et qui lui coururent après à travers toute la place. Un Tauren à l'armure et aux lames étincelantes lui reprocha son audace, lui prédisant que des sanctions pourront lui être appliquées. Une Draenei, à la robe de grande facture était assise au centre de la place, bavardant avec qui voulait bien lui accordait attention. Une chasseuse Elfe de la Nuit essayait de calmer une panthère immense en lui lançant quelques morceaux de chair que le fauve dévora après avoir lancé un puissant rugissement. Une autre Elfe de la Nuit se tenait dans un coin, des dragonnets semblant monter la garde près d'elle. Bien d'autres personnes étaient présentes, bien moins remarquables et quelques voleurs devaient sans doute être camouflés, cherchant quelques occasions de pratiquer leur art.

Je sautais en bas et écoutais les discussions alentours. Certains mots attirèrent mon attention et j'écoutais le reste de la conversation.

- ... la dernière expédition a encore échoué... Je vais finir par croire que ce démon est imbattable pour nous. S'il venait à attaquer la Porte par lui-même, je ne sais même pas si nous tiendrons le choc...  
- Tu m'étonnes pas ! Avec une armée comme la sienne, il faudrait réussir à allier parfaitement l'Alliance et la Horde pour réussir à obtenir un résultat... Mais d'ici à ce que ce miracle arrive, il sera sorti de son maudit Temple Noir...

Un démon invaincu dans un temple... Serait-ce donc celui que je cherche ?

- Excusez-moi, vous parliez du Temple Noir... Savez-vous où il est situé ?  
- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'une gamine comme toi voudrais y mettre les pieds...  
- Si... Enfin, non... Simple curiosité...  
- Encore une folle...

Ils s'éloignèrent de moi en me lançant des regards soupçonneux. Pourquoi refusait-on de me renseigner ? Je m'avançais vers le guerrier qui avait arrêter de suivre le voleur pour s'asseoir dans un coin. Je m'assis non loin de lui, cherchant toujours la réponse à ma question.

- Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Après de bonnes journées de tuerie, je trouve qu'il est assez agréable de se reposer un peu par ici... Bien que les nouveaux soient assez taquins envers les Draeneis de l'Aldor, je trouve les gens assez sympathiques dans cette ville. C'est aussi la seule où l'Alliance et la Horde sont en paix...  
- Vous semblez assez bien connaître la région...  
- Avec l'expérience que j'ai, c'est normal ! J'ai foulé de mes sabots le sol de toutes les contrées d'Azeroth et d'Outreterre ! Et j'ai tué bien des créatures durant mes périples !  
- Oh, vraiment ? Alors vous devez savoir où se situe le Temple de Karabor, non ?  
- Ce nom ne me dit rien... Tu es sure de toi ?  
- Hum... Le Temple Noir alors peut-être ?  
- Ah, ça oui ! C'est un endroit très dangereux et il faut une bonne équipe pour espérer en ressortir vivant... Et encore, sans essayer de tout visiter... Tu sais, un démon redoutable y habite et sa garde rapprochée veille soigneusement sur lui... Illidan Stromrage pour certains, le Traître pour d'autres ou encore le futur maître d'Azeroth pour ses adeptes... J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'expédition qui mettra un terme à sa vie...  
- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où il se situe ? J'aimerais juste en voir l'entrée... Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais le battre seule... C'est juste pour voir dans quel genre d'endroit peut habiter un démon de son envergure...  
- Tu as de quoi écrire ?

Je sortis de mon sac un bout d'étoffe, une plume et un pot de teinture que je gardais habituellement pour colorer mes étoffes une fois découpées et cousues entre elles. Il me dessina une sorte de carte avec un chemin à suivre.

- Voilà le meilleur chemin pour y aller. Avec une bonne monture, tu dois pouvoir y accéder en quelques journées de marche. Bonne chance...

Je remerciais ce Tauren qui était enfin celui qui me dévoilait la route. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer l'examen final...

Le voyage ne dura en effet que quelques journées, avec peu de haltes. Les hauts murs du Temple me déroutèrent un instant mais je me ressaisis vite et prépara une pierre qui capterait et remettrait mon âme dans mon corps si jamais un coup mortel devait m'être porté. J'avais un stock suffisant de fragments d'âme pour créer autant de pierres que nécessaire. Je me glissais dans une brèche du mur et me retrouvais dans ce domaine démoniaque.

C'était un lieu sombre et humide. Des créatures, visiblement aquatiques de par les écailles qui recouvraient leur corps, se trouvaient là, ouvrant des gueules menaçantes. Malgré ma discrétion et mon esquive, une d'elles me mordit profondément, déchirant la manche de ma robe et ouvrant une large plaie. Un coup de Phan détourna son attention et me permit de m'enfuir de ce lieu à travers une sorte de canalisation qui débouchait sur une vaste cour. Des guerriers en armure étaient là ainsi que des démons à la taille imposante. Franchir leurs rangs ne fut pas tâche aisée et nombre de pierres d'âme furent utilisées. Il est d'ailleurs assez étrange de jouer avec la mort ainsi, quittant son corps pour le regagner dès que l'attention de l'adversaire était détournée. Ce procédé me donna encore plus confiance en moi pour continuer d'avancer dans ce repère lugubre. Il me donnait l'impression d'être immortelle, à condition de tenir assez suffisamment longtemps la douleur des coups pour pouvoir recréer une autre pierre d'âme. Malgré cela, je restais en vie mais mon corps cicatrisait mal et les plaies commençaient à se faire ressentir à chaque résurrection.

Une fois cette cour traversée, une autre s'offrit à moi après une volée de marches. Des satyres, créatures mi-hommes, mi-monstre, protégeaient cet endroit. En rangs beaucoup plus serrés que les précédents, ils m'infligèrent beaucoup plus de peine à franchir la cour. J'étais maintenant dans de vastes et luxueuses salles aux cousins colorés et aux tapis moelleux sous le pied. Des Elfettes de Sang aux regards aguicheurs étaient regroupées dans les coins de chaque salle. Je préférais passer aussi discrètement que possible plutôt que de me battre avec ces femmes aux ongles aiguisés. De nouveau un espace dallé mais qui, cette fois, étaient une large allée déserte. Une femme à six bras dont quatre possédaient une lame et à l'air hostile en gardait le bout. Une porte sur la droite m'offrit une échappatoire à ce combat qui aurait été perdu d'avance. Une nouvelle série de marches déboucha sur une salle où se trouvaient plusieurs êtres, tous Elfes de Sang. Semblant discuter entre eux, je profitais de cette inattention pour raser les murs et passer par les escaliers qui en laissaient place à d'autres, allant toujours plus haut. Je sentais que je me rapprochais de mon but, que le maître des lieux n'était plus bien loin. Au fil des marches, je sentis l'air de plus en plus frais me battre le visage. Une fois arrivée en haut, je m'arrêtais, complètement stupéfaite...

Tout correspondait... Une nuit noire... Une pleine Lune éclairant le démon au centre de cet espace pavé... Le vent faisant danser ses cheveux... Ses ailes démoniaques qui frémissaient... Et ses lames, ces deux énormes lames vertes et acérées... Mon cauchemar était-il prémonitoire ? Allais-je donc périr au cœur de cet antre des ténèbres sous le coup mortel qu'il me portera ? J'avais fait beaucoup trop de chemin pour m'arrêter maintenant... Il fallait que je vois ce que le destin avait prévu pour moi...

- Désolée Phan, mais il faut que je le fasse seule...

Après un grognement de sa part, je le renvoyais dans sa dimension. J'étais désormais seule face à mon destin, seule face à ce démon... Non, je ne reculerais pas...

- Asservir démon !

Des chaînes jaillirent de mes mains pour enserrer le corps d'Illidan. Il se retourna vers moi, étonné sur l'instant. Il poussa un rire sonore en me regardant. Il gonfla ses muscles et brisa ainsi mes chaînes aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier. D'un pas à la fois imposant et aérien, il s'avança tranquillement vers moi, brandissant ses lames d'émeraude. Je fouillais rapidement dans mon sac mais n'y trouva aucune pierre ni même le moindre fragment d'âme. Je paniquais : ma mort serait réelle cette fois-ci, la menace n'était plus qu'un simple rêve... Je voulus m'enfuir mais en me retournant, mon pied heurta un pavé mal emboîté et je chutai violemment à terre. Je n'avais plus le temps de me relever, ni même d'essayer de m'enfuir. Ma mort se présentait à moi avec un sourire carnassier. Un bandeau sombre lui cachait une partie du regard. Mais je ne faisais plus attention à son visage, ni même à son corps : seules ses lames redoutables se rapprochant occupaient mon esprit. Il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire. Il commença à élever son bras. Le coup mortel n'allait plus tarder... Dans une dernière vision de folie, je crus voir un être s'interposer... Un, voir peut-être même deux... Je ne savais plus raisonner, ni même écouter le moindre de mes sens... Tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes... Je ne voulais pas sentir le coup, sentir la douleur, le sang se répandre hors de moi, mes organes se tordre et se déchiqueter sous ses glaives... Je fermais les yeux sur cette dernière vision cauchemardesque et perdis conscience...

Adieu...


End file.
